Detectors for nuclear explosions play an important role in the framework of civilian population protection. It is known, for example, that the extreme light intensities from a nuclear explosion can be very damaging to the eyes. For this reason, for example bunker telescopes which have closing devices and are utilized to observe nuclear explosions, are advantageously moved to their light blocking position once the nuclear explosion commences to generate light signals. The failure to protect an individual's eyes against the light from a nuclear explosion may not only result in great damage to his eyes but may even cause blindness. To prevent this possibility, it is preferred that, where possible, such reception of light by personnel is automatically and reliably controlled.
Detectors are known in the prior art for detecting nuclear explosions. However, the prior art detectors have suffered from certain disadvantages. First, such detectors have not been able to distinguish between nuclear explosions and lightning during severe lightening storms. Second, such prior art detectors have not been useful to distinguish between nuclear explosions and explosions of conventional ammunition of the chemical type. For these reasons, such detectors have frequently generated false alarms and have otherwise been unreliable. Reliable operation, without the generation of false alarms, is also important within the framework of international supervision of nuclear explosions under international treaties.